


can feel your nature rising

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mingi Has A Big Dick, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bottom!seonghwa, cashier!mingi, cop!seonghwa, dom-top!mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Mingi is falsely accused of a crime and gets arrested, but his mind is on other different matters because he's only thinking with his dick.





	can feel your nature rising

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS THE MOST FUN THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. I literally had WAY too much fun writing with dom!Mingi and the fic in general. I think you'll be able to tell too because the entire story is quite comical and a bit dumb at some parts? It was originally supposed to be a bit over 1k, but I kept writing? So it got over 6k? LOL. 
> 
> I did have a bit of trouble finding out how to split paragraphs because I've suddenly started this habit to write in HUGE chunks of words. It's ugly and I'm so sorry to my readers who have been annoyed by that, if any have. I also may or may have not taken a lot of the dialogue at the ending from an actual article...? Oops!
> 
> I would like to thank Leah, Emily, and Rene personally for helping me out with a few things in the fic. Y'all know who you are! I appreciate it so much. <3 ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Dance Like We're Making Love' by Ciara.

It's currently two A.M. All lights out and the streets empty. There's nothing open except for one twenty-four hour convenience store. No one is in the shop beside the late night cashier. The cashier in the shop is a man named Mingi. He is chewing bubblegum while he idly flips through a magazine at the cashier counter. He stands there in silence for a few moments until he hears a bell ring, signalling the entrance of a customer.

A cop comes into the convenience store with a few other policemen in tow. He looks up at them in surprise when he finally notices that they're not any old customers.

“Do you guys need help something?” He asks. Not because he really actually cares about their needs, but because it's part of his job to be a decent human being. Even at ass o’clock in the morning.

The first policeman that steps in looks at Mingi and Mingi's heart almost stops right there because _wow_ . That is one _fine_ looking man if he does say so himself. He doesn't usually egg out on guys like this, not just because there aren't many good looking guys in his area, but also because he just doesn't _do_ that.

 _This man though_ , he thinks as he blatantly checks him out, _is one hell of a five-course meal and he'd be more than happy to devour the whole damned entréé by himself_.  

“You're Song Mingi, correct?” The man asks and _fuck_ . He's got a hell of a nice sounding voice too; sweet and savoury. Mingi's _fucked_. Especially now because he sees him taking a pair of handcuffs off of his belt and it makes him frown.

 _That doesn't look good_.

The tall boy nods with a look of confusion as a response. “Yeah. Is there something wrong? Do I need to call the manager?”

The cop clears his throat. “With your arms and hands up, please step out from behind the counter,” he commands, voice loud as the few policemen behind him have placed their hands on their gun holsters.

Mingi blinks but follows the man's orders. He doesn’t want any trouble. He walks out from behind the counter with his arms raised and stands in front of the cop. A _hot_ cop, he might add.

The black haired man immediately grabs Mingi by his arm, causing Mingi to gasp, and swiftly turns him around, knocking him down onto the counter. He presses his entire body against Mingi’s back to keep the boy pinned down as he gets the handcuffs ready to lock around Mingi’s arms. Mingi _should_ be a lot more worried than he actually is right now, but he can literally feel the cop’s _dick_ digging into his thigh. How the hell was he supposed to react properly when _that_ was happening? “Song Mingi, you are under arrest for-”

“Wait- _what_?!”

“-the violation of the Controlled Substances Act. Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law.”

“Oh my fucking, _God_ . You have _got_ to be fucking _kidding_ me right now.”

“You have the right to consult an attourney before speaking to the police and to have an attourney present during questioning now or in the future,” he recites to Mingi, but the boy barely catches any of it, now feeling so shocked by the fact he's currently _being arrested_ . Actually being _locked up_ and is going to get taken to _jail_. Wow.

“If you cannot afford an attourney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish,” the cop finishes as he holds Mingi's wrists together and handcuffs him. He lifts Mingi back up the collar of his shirt and turns him around again to face the direction of the shop's windowed door.

 _It's bullshit_ , he thinks.

“You must have me mistaken,” the two-toned hair boy rushes out of his mouth. “I haven't done anything close to that!” He exclaims, eyes looking around frantically at the other cops behind him as the one cop holding him begins pushing him toward the exit of the store. They still have their hands positioned on their belts where their guns lay. He figures he should just stay calm so he doesn't get fucking shot or tased by one of the other policemen.

“Okay, but you at least gotta’ let my manager know that no one's in his store,” he says as he complies to the cop's pushes and stumbles over to the man's police car. He watches as the man opens the back door and steps aside.

“Get in,” he hears the man command, so he sighs and gets inside the car, nearly bumping his head since he's so tall. The cop slams the door shut and Mingi watches him go around the car to speak with the other cops. They talk for a while until they disperse to get in their cars. The man who arrested him watches them leave and once they've all left, he makes his way back to the car Mingi sits in.

Once the cop opens the door and gets in, Mingi scoots over until he's behind the passenger seat instead of the driver's seat so he can see the man's face. “You know I'm not the culprit for whatever this is, right?” he asks as he leans forward. The man ignores him by starting up the car and it makes him pout.

“It wasn't me, I swear! I would never do anything like that! Someone had to have framed me for whatever crime you’re claiming I’ve committed!” He exclaims.

The black haired cop only puts his foot on the gas pedal and begins driving.

Mingi sighs in frustration and throws himself back on the seat. He doesn't really know what he can do at the moment besides think about the man's plump lips and sexy black hair. About ten more minutes pass in silence until he opens his mouth again to say, “Can I get your name?”

He's met with an aggravated sigh as a response. At least he knows the man has some sort of emotions now.

“Hey, I'm just wondering how a good looking man like you ended up as a cop instead of a model.” He grins before adding, “Not that I'm complaining or anything, though. I like a man in uniform.” He hears the man sigh again, but he can see a blush on the cop’s cheeks in the rear-view mirror. Score?

“Listen, kiddo’-”

“I'm twenty-three.”

The cop sucks his teeth. “Listen, _twenty-three-year-old_ ,” he bites out, causing Mingi to stifle a laugh, “flattery will get you _nowhere,_ so stop shamelessly flirting with me. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, so I advise you to shut up. All evidence we currently have points to you as the culprit. Until proven guilty, you're our number one suspect.”

Mingi shakes his head. “I have never done anything wrong in my entire life,” he responds matter-of-factly.

The man doesn't give him a reply, so he sighs and raises his voice for a mock reply to himself. “‘We know that, Mingi, and we love you!’”

In return, he gets a snort and he takes it as a win, giving himself a mental pat on the back. He leans forward again, resting his cheek on the window that divides them. “Please, can I know your name? So I can at least not refer to you as the _hot-cop-guy-who-manhandled-me_ later?”

The policeman emits a strangled noise and Mingi knows he's got him now. “Seonghwa!” The man blurts out, “Park Seonghwa! _Good_ , _God_!” He says exasperatedly, breathing the last part of his sentence to himself.

Mingi grins. “Seonghwa, huh? Doesn't that mean “Mars” or something? Fits you, seeing how otherworldly you are,” he jokes, laughing loudly when the latter tells him to “ _shut the fuck up_.”

“And that's _Officer_ Seonghwa to you,” the cop - _Seonghwa_ \- adds.

The dark haired boy smiles in response and finally decides he should stop talking. The duo spend another thirty minutes in complete silence, the only sounds ever heard coming from the radio of other police paging the cop driving. Mingi's thoughts, however, are racing wild. He thinks he's a pretty level headed guy, so the fact that he's only thinking with his dick right now is astounding to himself. He's never wanted to fuck someone so badly before he met Seonghwa. And sure, he _just met_ Seonghwa, but that didn't stop his hormones from raging wild. He wanted to dick Seonghwa down like no tomorrow and that's exactly what he was going to do.

 _Hopefully_.

He does some majour plotting in his head before officially deciding on what he wants to do. It’s literally like taking a shot in the dark, but he can’t think of his life getting any worse than it is right now. _I’ve got nothing to lose at this point,_ he tells himself.

“Officer, I gotta’ pee,” he says after a while. It's a total lie, but it's all part of his plan to get to fuck Seonghwa. If the man complies with any of his pleads that is.

“You’ll have to wait until we get to the police station,” Seonghwa tells him.

“I gotta’ pee _now_ though. I didn’t get my break yet before you came into the shop,” he presses. Seonghwa doesn’t say anything for one whole minute.

Mingi sighs inwardly.

“Like, if not in the next five minutes, I might fucking piss myself,” he whines. “I really, really gotta’ go.” He sees Seonghwa’s eyes squint at him from the rear-view mirror.

The cop sighs. “We’ll pass by a gas station in fifteen minutes. Can you wait that long?” he asks.

He screams a “ _fuck yes_ ” in his head. “I guess so.”

“You better not fucking wet yourself in my car or I’ll make you wear your pants the entire time you’re in custody,” Seonghwa threatens and it makes Mingi burst into laughter. The drive is silent again until Seonghwa pulls up at the station he mentioned. He parks near the entrance of the gas station’s store and turns off the engine of the car.

Mingi watches as he gets out and comes to open the door at his side. He shuffles his way out of the car and lets Seonghwa guide him inside the store to the public restroom. He can feel the cop’s eyes on him the entire time and it makes him feel _alive_ for some reason. He takes a look back at him as discreetly as he can and sees Seonghwa’s sight on his ass. It almost makes him burst into giggles, but he keeps his composure. He blesses his mother for convincing him to take drama club in high school because he really doesn’t know how he’s acting so well right now.

When they finally get to the one-roomed toilet, Seonghwa lets him go. Mingi stands in front of the door with an expectant look on his face.

The cop looks up at him with a frown. “What?” He spits.

The tall boy turns around and wiggles his fingers. “I can’t use the bathroom with my arms locked up,” he says. He hears the man sigh and then his wrists are finally unbound. He mumbles a small “thanks” and goes inside the bathroom, locking it behind him.

Once he’s in, he looks at himself in the mirror across from him with a blank face. For a few moments, he just stares at his reflection before suddenly spreading his legs apart in a slight squat and throwing his fist in the air with a silent cheer. He can’t believe his little plan _actually worked_ . He doesn’t take himself for that much of a smart guy, but _wow_. He’s really shocked that this went through that easily.

Now that he’s in the bathroom, he realizes he actually _does_ need to pee. So he pees. Flushes the toilet. Puts soap on his palms. Washes his hands. Dries his hands. Then he looks at himself in the mirror once more. He isn’t afraid at all. In fact, he’s confident in what he’s about to pull.

The blood in his veins is thrumming with energy and his heart is beating quickly in the way of how he wants to do this now. He knows the cop is standing guard in front of the door. He saw before he closed the door completely. All he has to do is open the door and grab him! And that’s what he does.

Mingi swings the door wide open, pulls Seonghwa in by the back of his uniform shirt, and quickly slams the door back by pinning the older man against it. He hears Seonghwa gasp out a “ _what the fuck are you doing_ ” in the midst between the grabbing, but he doesn’t pay it any attention.

The cop tries to push back against Mingi - startled by the sudden actions - but not only is Mingi stronger, but he's also _bigger_ and _taller_. He has way too many advantages over the smaller cop. He meets Seonghwa's widened eyes with his own and gives him a grin.

“See, I can manhandle too~,” he says in a sing-song voice, snickering when the man grits his teeth. He reaches down to Seonghwa's belt and snatches the handcuffs off of it. He pins Seonghwa's wrists behind his back, having to slightly fight with the man's slight retaliation, and snaps the handcuffs on. He grins when he sees the man's unamused expression.

“I just wanna’ see you struggle,” he provides, shrugging, and the older man only sighs in irritation.

He rests his forehead on Seonghwa’s forehead with a tiny smirk and has one hand on the door above Seonghwa’s head as his other hand sits on his hip. “I really don’t think you realize how sexy you are,” he muses, looking straight into the older man’s brown eyes. “You’re walking around as if you’re the only one who’s hot, but then you’re so oblivious of the fact that you really are.”

The man doesn’t say anything to his statement, only staring back into the younger’s eyes with an equal amount of fire and passion. Mingi tuts and brings a hand up to swipe his thumb across the older man’s bottom lip. Seonghwa continues to stare up at him with a look Mingi can only define as “faked dislike” and smirks. He leans in and finally attaches their lips together, crashing into him like a harsh wave that meets the beach shore.

This kiss isn’t anything but hot and messy, biting lips and clashing teeth. Mingi holds Seonghwa’s chin in a firm grasp as he licks into the latter's mouth and tries to gain control over the man’s tongue. At first, it’s a heavy wrestling match, but then Mingi begins sucking on Seonghwa’s tongue and it brings out a whiny moan from him that makes Mingi smirk again.

As they continue kissing, Mingi uses the hand he has on Seonghwa’s chin to start touching the man in other places. He slides the palm of his hand down Seonghwa’s chest teasingly slow until he gets to the belt of the man’s uniform. He takes his time undoing the security of the belt in Seonghwa’s pants and unbuttoning the button near the zipper.

He puts his hand right into Seonghwa's boxers and palms at the man’s dick, causing the latter to gasp. “Oh, would you look at that. You're already dripping wet! I knew you wanted this!” He grins from ear to ear, close to the Cheshire’s cat when the older man turns his burning face away and tries to hide in his own neck. “Ah, no, you don’t,” Mingi whispers, turning Seonghwa’s face back in his sight by his chin.

“Are you embarrassed? To be getting touched by the likes of a criminal? Does it infuriate you?” He asks, licking a stripe up the side of Seonghwa’s neck. He smirks when he feels Seonghwa shiver and stutter out a quiet, “ _F-Fuck you_.” It greatly amuses him how the cop tries to reject him when he knows he doesn’t want to.

“That’s not how you talk to someone who’s gonna’ do that for you, hm? Though, it’s kinda’ unfortunate I didn’t actually commit a crime. That would be an interesting story to tell to the rest of your buddies, huh? Getting dicked down by the man you were arresting. Quality content.” Mingi digs his face into the nape of Seonghwa’s neck and breathes in deeply before planting a harsh bite into his skin. It emits a sharp hiss from the man and makes Mingi snicker. He’s having _way_ too much fun.

He begins to jack Seonghwa off, infuriatingly little by little, moving his hand up and down the man’s shaft. He just wants to tantalize the elder for a second before proceeding to get him down on his knees to suck Mingi's cock. He continues planting small bites on Seonghwa’s neck, loving the tiny sounds it brings out from him. He drags his thumb over the slit of Seonghwa’s cock and huffs out a laugh when the man jumps from the sudden contact.

Eventually, he pulls his hand out of the man’s pants and kisses him again. As he locks lips with him, he takes out his own cock from within the refines of his underwear, pants still unzipped from when he used the toilet. He strokes himself a few times for relief before using his hand that’s on the door to grab onto Seonghwa’s hair. He breaks away from the kiss and begins to push the man down onto his knees. Seonghwa willingly drops himself onto the ground and Mingi watches him look up into his own eyes. He stares a moment and raises an eyebrow, waiting for the man to say whatever it is on his mind.

Seonghwa only coughs slightly, a small blush apparent on his cheeks still as he says, “It’s just...perhaps your penis is considerably much bigger than I had been anticipating.”

Mingi laughs out loud at Seonghwa’s confession before guiding Seonghwa’s head toward his cock in his hand. “I won’t hurt you. I promise. Open up,” he commands, voice low and deep. “Do me your worst, huh?”

He sees Seonghwa visibly shiver and smirks. The man opens his mouth, eyes fluttering shut, and Mingi lets the head of his cock hit Seonghwa’s lips. Seonghwa sticks out his tongue and Mingi slowly inserts his dick inside of the man’s mouth. He sighs contently as he feels the wet heat around him and Seonghwa continues going down on his own.

He removes his hand from around his cock and places it in Seonghwa’s hair instead, not gripping his locks, but just resting it there. To say that Seonghwa’s mouth felt amazing on his dick would be an understatement. The man really knew what he was doing, bobbing his head back and forth with a force Mingi could only describe as “ _oh fucking hell he loves sucking dick_ ” or licking at the underside of his dick where he figured out it affected Mingi the most. Mingi thought his dick was going to fall off with how great Seonghwa was treating it.

He hissed and his hand fisted in Seonghwa’s hair when Seonghwa dug his tongue into the slit of the head of his dick. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered out under his breath and used his free hand to thumb across Seonghwa’s lips that were around his dick. The man blinked up at him as he continued blowing his cock and it almost made Mingi cum right there, his heart nearly bursting out of his chest with how lewdly cute Seonghwa currently looked down on his knees. He decided he’d had enough of Seonghwa nearly sucking the life out of him and harshly pulled the man off his cock with a loud pop.  

Seonghwa gives him a confused look as he brushes his thumb over Seonghwa’s lips again in silence. He then makes Seonghwa stand up and he harshly smashes lips together, not allowing the man to catch his breath for more than a second. He walks backward and roughly turns Seonghwa around, pressing him down against the faucet counter.

He pulls Seonghwa's pants and boxers down to his ankles in one go, material hitting the ground with loud clinks. He reaches in his back pocket for his wallet as he bites down on the back of Seonghwa's neck. Seonghwa moans. “What kinda’ cop doesn't search the person they're arresting for weapons, huh?” He mumbles into the man's skin as he takes a packet of lube and a condom from inside his wallet.

“I could've had a knife or something in my pocket and have you dead right now as I escape,” he continues on to say. He tucks the wallet back into his pocket and places the condom on the counter. He rips open the lube packet as he kneels down on his knees. He places his hands on Seonghwa’s asscheeks and spreads them apart, leaning in to lick a stripe across Seonghwa's asshole. It causes the man to slightly jump from the sudden warm wetness of his tongue.

“If I were you, I'd consider myself lucky that I only wanna’ fuck you,” he hums and Seonghwa only responds with a whimper. Mingi squeezes some lube out from the packet, warms it in his fingers, and presses one digit against Seonghwa's hole. He circles it for a moment before slowly pushing his finger in.

Mingi fingers him open as if he has all the time in the world. He spends three minutes alone just with one finger inside Seonghwa, pushing in and out. It isn’t until Seonghwa murmurs a “ _please,_ _another, please_ ” that he finally adds a second finger. He warms more lubricant on his two fingers again before pushing both in as slowly as the first finger went in. He feels Seonghwa’s thighs slightly shaking as he inserts them and places a kiss on the flesh of his ass.

“I’m guessing you haven’t done this in a while considering how tight you are,” he muses, beginning to push the digits in and out of Seonghwa again.

The man lets out a shaky exhale of air and just nods his head against the counter in response.

After a few moments, Mingi curls his fingers inside of Seonghwa _just slightly_ as he thrusts forward and Seonghwa gasps aloud, asshole clenching around Mingi’s fingers. “Oh, did I get it?” Mingi asks, continuously pressing against the same spot he previously hit. Judging by the amount of squirming and whispered moans of “ _fuck, yes_ ” Seonghwa does, he assumes so.

He keeps fucking into the man’s heat, the squelching sounds from the lube getting louder as he speeds up the pace. Before Seonghwa can beg for him for another finger, he at last - not even taking out the two fingers already inside the man - casually adds a third one. Seonghwa emits a long, whiny moan as the third finger goes inside him and Mingi loves how it sounds. He doesn’t waste any more time and begins moving the three digits in Seonghwa hastily, making sure they hit the man’s prostate each time he thrusts in.

When he feels he’s scissored Seonghwa open enough, he removes his three fingers, earning a low whine from the man. He wipes his hands on the store’s apron he still has on and stands up. He grabs both of the man’s arms and lifts him off of the counter. He helps him step out of his pants and take his boots off next before undressing himself as well. When they’re both naked from hips down, Mingi grabs Seonghwa by his hips and pulls him close.

He kisses him, lips moulding together with no heat behind it. Eventually, Mingi sits on the toilet and pulls the elder between his legs by gripping him by the waist. He holds his dick in place for Seonghwa to impale himself on and slaps the man's ass. “Go ahead. Show me how much you really want it.”

He can't see his face, but he watches as Seonghwa shuffles backward until the tip of his dick hits his entrance. He lets Seonghwa push back until his dick starts going inside of him and hisses with how tight Seonghwa is as he slides down. When Seonghwa is fully seated on Mingi's dick, Mingi sighs in satisfaction and puts his hands on the older man's hips.

“C'mon now. Don't be shy. Lemme’ see how sinful these hips can get,” he breathes out, marvelling at the sight of Seonghwa's plump ass flush against his own skin.

Seonghwa begins moving his hips up and then down Mingi's dick slowly, getting acquainted with the size of him, Mingi guesses. It's kind of difficult for Seonghwa to thrust down properly with his hands tied behind his back, but he somehow manages to make it work. Mingi's quite impressed, to say the least. He knew the man had it in him. Pretty guys like him always knew shit - at least from his experience.

He could tell the older was starting to get frustrated as a few moments went by, if his constant sighs and furrowed eyebrows were anything to go by. He waits for the man to beg for the cuffs to be taken off. _It's not sadistic_ , he tells himself, _I just really like seeing him struggle._

A few more minutes pass before Seonghwa officially gets fed up and _damn_ if it doesn't make Mingi feel powerful. “God damn it! Mingi-” Seonghwa cuts himself off with a groan. “Take these dumb things off my wrists, _please_. I can't-I can't fuck like this,” the man pleads exasperatedly.

The tall boy grins. “Since you asked so _nicely_ ,” he purrs and reaches over on the counter for the keys. He unlocks the handcuffs from around older man's wrists. He throws both items and they fall on the ground with loud clinks. The man in between his legs gets off Mingi's dick, climbs onto his lap still facing reverse, and immediately sinks back down onto Mingi's dick with a long stretched out moan.

His feet are on Mingi's thighs as he leans his hands back on Mingi's abdomen and Mingi's hands are on his waist, holding him up with a tight grip. He begins gyrating his hips on Mingi's dick, emitting moans from them both. He starts to actually fuck himself down on Mingi a while later, breathing heavily as he does so. Mingi groans from underneath him, loving how Seonghwa knows how to use his hips in _just the right way_ to make him feel _just the right things_.

Eventually, Seonghwa starts to slow down, getting tired from thrusting while squatting, so Mingi quickly takes over. He picks Seonghwa up, placing him on his torso and keeping his arms under Seonghwa's knees with the man's other half of his legs and feet dangling. Then he begins fucking up into the older man deep and hard as the latter grabs onto the counter next to him to help keep himself up. The slaps of their skin as he fucks into Seonghwa and the slick sounds from the lube bounce loudly off the walls in the small bathroom. For some, it may just be lewd sounds, but for Mingi, it's a huge turn-on and it only makes him more desperate to cum.

There's not a lot of time that passes by once Mingi begins fucking roughly in Seonghwa before the older man suddenly shoves a hand into Mingi's hair and gasps out barely coherent sentences about how he's nearly going to cum. It only edges Mingi on further to pick up the pace. He switches to using one arm to hold Seonghwa up and uses his other hand to land a slap Seonghwa's ass cheek.

“Fucking cock slut,” he grunts out. “I knew you wanted me the moment you laid eyes on me.” The elder makes a noise of disapproval that Mingi laughs haughtily at. “Shut the fuck up. Yes, you did. Felt it through the way you touched me,” he breathes out heavily and slaps Seonghwa's ass again _hard_ , eliciting a low but loud moan from him.

With the way Mingi fucks up into Seonghwa so deep and so quick and so hard, it’s not long before the man above Mingi ceases his movement and cums intensely. He doesn’t make any noises, the only things alerting Mingi that the man ejaculated be the sudden gasp and the extreme tightness of Seonghwa’s asshole around his dick.

From the angle Mingi is holding him up, Seonghwa’s cum makes it onto his own face from how hard he cums. He doesn’t stop thrusting, letting the man ride out his full orgasm with the rough pounding from Mingi’s hips. When Seonghwa begins making hiccup-like moans, he figures the man has finished and is feeling overstimulated from the constant hits on his prostate, so he relents a bit. He changes his position slightly so that he doesn’t keep pressing against that spot.

He feels himself considerably close to his own orgasm. The moans from Seonghwa and the sounds of their skin connecting every time he thrusts into him is what edges him closer and closer. Although he’s changed the angle he’s fucking up into Seonghwa at, his pace hasn’t let down. His hips are pretty much moving at their own accord now, just chasing for that sensation that’s going to crash over him like a dive into a pool of water.

When he finally feels the heat in the pit of his belly, signalling his orgasm _right there_ , he doesn’t stop moving his hips. His breathing is heavy and his skin is wet with sweat and Seonghwa is clenching around him so tightly. He whispers “ _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ ” repeatedly until he can’t gasp out any more coherent words and- oh. There it is. He’s finally cumming. And _God_ if it doesn’t make him feel so damn _good_.

He lets out a long, animalistic moan as he continues fucking up into Seonghwa to ride out the last remains of his cum into the condom. When he feels himself coming back to, he stills his hips and just sits there on the toilet to catch his breath. He feels Seonghwa lying back against his chest, still trying to catch his own.

He brings one of his hands to Seonghwa’s cheek and pulls him into a kiss. After they kiss for a couple of minutes, Mingi lifts Seonghwa off of his now soft dick and lets him stand. He lands a playful slap on the older man’s ass, causing him to gasp and jump. Seonghwa looks back at him with a flushed face and furrowed brows that makes him grin.

The both of them then begin to get dressed and the silence between them doesn’t feel awkward like he thought it would. It actually seems...a little domestic. He tries not to think about that.

When they finish putting their clothes back on, Mingi kisses Seonghwa again, backing him up against the bathroom sink. He has one hand on the man’s chest while the latter grabs his hips in purchase for something to latch onto. Mingi licks across the man’s lips and mumbles honestly, “Wanna’ do this with you again.” He then bites down on Seonghwa’s bottom lip, eliciting a small gasp from him.

“That’s not really an ideal decision,” Seonghwa murmurs back.

The taller man huffs out a small laugh. “You’re right. It’s probably wrong of me to hope and even be asking, but I’d really like for there to be a “next time” for this.” He pulls away to meet the man’s eyes. Seonghwa’s only blushing and Mingi decides he really likes that colour on him.

“What am I supposed to do? Say no?”

Mingi bursts into laughter.

 

\- ♡ -

 

Mingi doesn’t know what time it is when he’s suddenly jolted awake by the loud sounds of clinks and clanks. He opens his eyes to see Seonghwa unlocking the cell door and opening it slowly. Seonghwa only stands there without saying anything. He stares back at the cop for a few seconds with half-lidded eyes before mumbling out a hoarse, “ _What_?”

He hasn’t used his voice for who knows how long and he’s just woken up, so his morning voice kind of comes out, deeper than his already deep voice. He doesn’t miss the way Seonghwa’s body shivers.

Seonghwa nods his head in the direction of his office. “Come into my office. I have a few things to discuss with you,” he finally says and opens the gate wider for Mingi to step out of.

The tall man frowns but doesn’t say another word. He stands up, his back cracking from the angle he was asleep in, and stumbles out of the cell to the door of Seonghwa’s office. He follows into the room after Seonghwa opens the door and goes in. He sits on the chair provided in front of Seonghwa’s desk that Seonghwa points to and waits for the man to take his seat across from him.

“Are you finally gonna’ tell me what it is that I did that so-called violated the “ _Controlled Substances Act_?”” Mingi asks, shaking his shoulders as he quotes the name since he can’t actually throw up his fingers to quote. He's still bound by handcuffs.

The cop sits down in his chair with a sigh and folds his arms. “We have footage of you going to a used car lot and saying, "How much for that car over there? I've got three kilos of weed to trade for it." As much as westerners sometimes miss the easy-living days of the Native American life, where trade and barter were the norms, those days are over,” Seonghwa explains, stopping to think for a moment. “At least when it comes to bartering with weed,” he finishes.

The younger of the two looks at the cop with narrowed eyes and a slightly gaped mouth, a genuine expression of “ _Are you fucking kidding me right now?_ ” He shakes his head. “I don't even have enough money to _have_ enough weed to trade it in for a car! All the weed that would be…” Mingi shivers. “That's mega expensive. I work at a twenty-four-hour convenience shop in the middle of nowhere. How am I gonna’ afford drug cartel sized blocks with my rent nearly overdue!?” He whines exasperatedly.

The older man gives him an apologetic look. “We were told you showed up at the meeting place to trade for the car and you brought five and a half pounds of marijuana. Which, according to the victim, was less than the agreed-upon amount. Unfortunately, they were not happy about that and dialled for the police. Coincidentally, all the evidence we were given and found actually did point to you. Fortunately, we have done further investigation and have concluded that the culprit was in fact not you.”

Mingi lets out a relieved sigh and sinks into the chair. “So I can go home now?” he asks.

Seonghwa nods.

“Thank, _God_ ,” he mumbles, staring up at the ceiling with a silent thanks to God. He looks back at Seonghwa. “But I gotta’ know...why did they say it was me? I mean, what proved that it could have been me? I’m so confused by that.”

Seonghwa hums. “When we had questioned the employees on whether you had been there that day or not, they all confirmed that you had entered the shop that very day. Perhaps the owner of the shop confused your name with the person who originally came to them. The culprit coincidentally is the same height as you and was wearing similar colours as you based on the information we were given about you and their appearance that day as well.”

Mingi suddenly sits up, leaning closer to the desk separating the two. “Wait, when did this whole ordeal take place? Like, how long ago did you receive that call? What day was it?”

Seonghwa begins clicking around on his computer for a few moments before answering with, “Just a couple days ago. It was in the afternoon.”

The younger scoffs. “Oh my, God. I _was_ there! My roommate Yunho works there! He asked me to pick up the lunch he ordered for him and his co-workers and bring it to him!” Mingi exclaims, laughing unbelievably at the whole situation now that he understands it. “Is this what they mean by being in the right place at the wrong time?” He wonders aloud to himself.

The cop chuckles and stands up. He comes around the desk, dangling a key in one hand. “Alright. Get up. I’ll uncuff you,” he says, standing next to Mingi’s chair.

The taller man groans in relief. “Oh, fuck, _thank you_.” He stands up and turns his back toward Seonghwa so he can unlock his wrists. After his arms are unbound, he releases a heavy, content sigh and stretches his arms into the air. “God, please never let me get arrested ever again.”

Seonghwa can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. He walks back to the front of his desk and pulls out a few things from inside a drawer. He places them on his desk. “Here are the belongings that we took from you before we left the convenience shop,” he says, pointing to the items he took out.

Mingi sees it’s his phone, wallet, keys, and backpack - the things he came to work with. “So you did a search in the store, but not on me? You guys sure know how to do your job right,” he chastises, laughing loudly when the cop tells him to “shut the fuck up.”

Seonghwa offers to drive Mingi home and he accepts the offer enthusiastically. He expects the travel to be completely silent, but the man continues to surprise and initiates conversation with him. When they reach Mingi’s apartment, Seonghwa even escorts Mingi to his door to see him off. He’s quite impressed, but also shocked, seeing the stunt he pulled the previous day. He wonders if that has something to do with his behaviour now.

The younger stands by his apartment door after unlocking it with a small smirk. He’s looking the man across from him up and down just as he did the first time he laid eyes upon him. “I’m not gonna’ lie. Seeing you in this uniform really makes me fucking horny.”

The cop lets out a small noise of embarrassment and folds his arms. “Shut up, please,” he answers, a blush already beginning to form on his cheeks.

Mingi laughs. “I’m serious. You’re so hot. I really can't help myself,” he says as he reaches out and pulls Seonghwa closer.

The older exhales a shaky breath. “This is by far most the biggest unprofessional thing I have ever done,” he mutters, mostly to himself, as Mingi lifts his chin up and brings their faces not far from meeting each other’s lips.

“Glad to be the first to wreck your reputation,” Mingi whispers cheekily and connects their lips together. They kiss for a few moments before Mingi pulls away to shamelessly ask, “Is now a considerable “next time?””

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Seonghwa breathes out with a hint of eagerness in the back of his voice.

“Great.” He pulls Seonghwa into his apartment and the door closes behind them.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever reads this has laughs as much as I did while writing it. It's definitely my most self-appreciated work right now simply because of how much I loved writing it. 
> 
> DAYA, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, WE GOT TO DO THAT HONGSEONGGI FIC TOO. >:)))))))))))))) This cop!Seonghwa won't die here, fellaz.
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me!


End file.
